


Valentine's Day In The Devildom

by theseawitchspeaks



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And he doesn't like it, Cinnah (OC) makes personalized cards for the brothers and the side characters, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Holidays, Lucifer Feels, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Witch OC - Freeform, brief mentions of dead OC character, but Lucifer's is extra special, no graphic depictions of death, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawitchspeaks/pseuds/theseawitchspeaks
Summary: Cinnah (OC) is an exchange student at RAD and decides to make everyone a personalized card for Valentine's Day. When Lucifer realizes she didn't put one in his locker, he begins to have doubts about their relationship only to come home and realize she left him a very special card.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Day In The Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Usually I don't write a whole lot of fluff, so this is rare for me! I write fics for a lot of different fandoms and I'll likely be dropping them all on this account. Hoping to make more for Obey Me soon! Enjoy!

Cinnah skipped down the hallway at RAD, her footsteps echoing down the quiet halls. She had gotten to school before most of her classmates for once, even before Lucifer and all of his brothers, which had been her goal for the day. The witch hummed as she slipped the first of her cards into its respective locker-- Satan’s to be precise. It was Valentine’s Day, or at least it was in the human world, and she’d decided to celebrate by making cards for all of her new friends in the Devildom. Some of the cards had additions (such as a row of candy hearts taped to Beel’s) but nothing a little magic couldn’t help with as she went down the rows of lockers, planting cards for all of her favorite brothers (and of course Simeon, Luke, Solomon, Diavolo, and even Barbatos. She couldn’t forget them!) 

Once her mission was finished, she eagerly made her way to the cafeteria to grab a large coffee. Getting up early wasn’t usually her thing, but a good caffeine buzz and perhaps a few wake-up spells cast throughout the day would help her get through her classes. She didn’t have any regrets, though, knowing it would be worth it to make her friends feel special today. Butterflies fluttered in her chest when she thought of one particular demon, hoping he would enjoy his card even if he likely wouldn’t show it. Lucifer’s was the only card she hadn’t put into his locker, knowing the contents of the card were far too meaningful to leave at the school where anyone looking to prank the stoic demon could find it in his locker. 

After downing her coffee and a pastry she’d brought from home for breakfast, Cinnah made her way to her first class, one she shared with Mammon. The second-born was of course not in the room, he always rushed in at the late bell, usually appearing various degrees of disheveled when he did. If she was honest, though, it was sort of charming.

When Mammon did eventually rush into class, Cinnah looked up to spot his reaction to her card in his locker, smiling when she saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks. He was smiling from ear to ear, which likely meant he got her card. 

“You’re lucky I got to my locker before Beel showed up today,” he whispered as he slid into the seat next to her’s, “He woulda sniffed out those chocolate coins you taped to the card before I even got to see ‘em.”

“Did you like it?” Cinnah laughed at the idea of Beel sniffing lockers for chocolate, hoping he managed to read her card before eating it. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess. It was good enough for a human at least,” Mammon blushed, looking away, “I guess someone’s gotta be your ‘valentine’ today, so why not me?”

Cinnah rolled her eyes, smirking at his vain attempt to pretend he didn’t care about her gesture, “I have plenty of valentines today, Mammon. You’re not the only one.”

The second-born whipped his head around at that, “What?! They didn’t get ya any candy and stuff, did they? I can buy whatever ya want for this stupid holiday, just name it!”

“No silly, well, at least not yet. I left cards for everyone, but you’re the first person I’ve seen today who got one,” Cinnah flicked his shoulder when he growled at the mention of the others getting cards, “Besides, I’m not expecting anything back from anyone. I know Valentine’s Day isn’t a big holiday in the Devildom like it is in the human world. I just did it to be nice.” 

“Geez, you’re getting all sappy on me with your human emotions,” Mammon rolled his eyes before they widened at a sudden realization that struck him, “Wait, you made _everyone_ a card? Even _Lucifer_?”

The witch laughed softly as she noticed their professor come into the classroom, “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

___

“AHHHH!!! SHE GOT YOU ONE, TOO?!” Levi pointed at the heart-shaped card poking out of Satan’s pocket once they sat down for lunch.

“Huh? Oh, the card? Yeah, Cinnah made them for all of us,” Satan smiled, patting his pocket as he sat down, “She made mine into a little book with a bunch of bookmarks that have quotes from her favorite authors on them. What did she do for yours?”

Levi slumped in his seat when he realized he wasn’t the only one who got a card, “She drew a manga-style comic of Ruri-Chan for me, and at the end, she drew her giving me a candy heart that was taped to her hands...I wish I could make her drawing come to life…”

“Oh yeah? Cinnah taped a bunch of chocolates that look like coins to mine! And the last chocolate was a real Grimm, even better!” Mammon bragged, pulling out his card.

“Did you already eat the chocolates?” Beel asked, having already finished his first lunch before everyone sat down, looking forlornly at Mammon’s empty card, “Oh...You did. I already ate all the candy hearts she put on mine. I may have eaten half the card with it...I’ve been trying to guess what the first half of the card said before it ended up in my stomach.”

Belphie sighed, shaking his head at his brother, “You’re hopeless, Beel. It’s all smudged with your slobber, how is anyone going to read it now?” The orange-haired demon sighed and looked down at his feet. His stomach rumbled again, signaling him to go get his second lunch.

“What’d she do for yours, Belphie?” Satan asked, but Belphegor just smiled and shook his head.

“That’s a secret, sorry,” the lazy demon smiled, feeling for the card in his pocket. She’d drawn him perched atop a pile of chocolates, with Beel at the bottom slowly eating away at the candy while he slept. It was really cute, and it was probably the first card anyone had ever made him. 

“Hello everyone~” Asmodeous sat down, a big grin plastered across his face as he uncapped his water bottle, “Happy Valentine’s Day! I’m pleased to announce Cinnah chose _me_ to be her valentine today! She made me the most adorable card covered in paper roses, and she even sprayed it with some of her perfume so all of the flowers smell just like her! I’m going to treasure it forever.”

“Ugh, get in line Asmo,” Mammon skulked, picking at his lunch, “If you haven’t already heard, it seems Cinnah’s made cards for all of us. I saw Simeon with one earlier too, she made _his_ shaped like a little cellphone and all the buttons were the words in her message. On the back, she wrote him a guide on how to use his DDD. He was practically cryin’.”

“She even made them for Barbatos and Diavolo, I heard. The Prince taped his card to his door. I don’t think he knows what he’s supposed to do with it, but he’s got the spirit I guess,” Satan shook his head, “Nobody knows what she did for Barbatos, but I think he was...Happier? I can never really tell with that butler...”

“Who can?” Mammon grumbled, “Just watch, I bet she even made one for the chihuahua.” 

“She did,” Satan shot back, “It was shaped like a piece of cake and she wrote her secret cookie recipe on the back. You know those chocolate chip ones she makes all the time that taste so good? She’s got a secret ingredient for them and only Luke knows now. But he’s just a kid, she practically babysits him for Simeon when they bake things together. And before you ask, yes, she made one for Solomon too, and she enchanted it with a new spell for him to learn.”

“Ugh!” Levi groaned, shoving his plate away, having lost his appetite. Beel, having returned with his second lunch, grabbed it up and balanced it atop the other plates he brought with him.

“Wait, what did she make for Lucifer? Did she cut a little whip out of paper? Maybe she wrapped it in rope and hung it from the ceiling in his office?” Belphie snorted at the idea of their little witch making a punishment-themed card for Lucifer. It seemed like his only favorite activity these days, anyway.

“That’s the best part, Belphie,” Satan smirked, “Lucifer didn’t get one. You think he wouldn’t have shoved it in Mammon’s face the second he saw him eating those chocolate coins and sobbing in the corner--”

“Hey! I wasn’t sobbing!” Mammon kicked Satan under the table, who pushed him out of his seat in return. 

“Yes, you were, Mammon. Anyway, Lucifer looked confused when he saw everyone with their cards. I saw him looking at the one on Diavolo’s door when he went in to meet with him before lunch. You guys aren’t gonna believe this, but he actually looked _sad_.”

“No fucking way,” Belphie’s eyes widened, “Lucifer doesn’t _get_ sad. He’s either angry or...Well, that’s it really. Sometimes he looks disappointed, but not sad. Especially not about love. There’s no way his cold, shriveled heart is capable of feeling anything like that.”

“Whether you believe it or not, just look out for him today. He knows he’s the only one without a card and he’s acting like a mega-asshole because of it,” Satan rolled his eyes, biting into the next half of his sandwich.

“Even more of a mega-asshole than usual?” Belphegor shook his head, “Well, thanks for the heads up, I’m probably just going to go home and take a nap, but if anyone gets a video of him crying in the bathroom or something, I’ll pay you top dollar for a copy.”

“Top dollar?” Mammon perked up, “That’s a tall order, bro. Lucifer...Crying? We couldn’t even find a picture of him _sleeping._ ”

“You never know~” Asmodeous piped up after finishing off his salad, “Love can blossom in strange places.”

“Love? No way. You guys are nuts,” Belphegor got up to go deposit his empty plate, “The only thing Lucifer loves is hanging Mammon by the ceiling when he gets bad grades.” 

An eruption of laughter sounded at Belphegor’s joke as Mammon tried to throw a balled-up napkin at him, yelling something about how he would hang Belphie from the ceiling if he kept making fun of him. Lucifer sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. He didn’t feel so hungry after all.

___

_“Idiot human,”_ the first-born thought as he stiffly mulled over his paperwork for the afternoon, “Does she think I care about such trivial things?” He hadn’t even realized he said the last part out loud until he heard someone clear their throat on the other side of the room.

“Have you forgotten I’m here, Lucifer?” Diavolo cocked his head to the side, “If you’re that busy, I can leave. We can discuss the plans later if it would be more convenient--”

“No, please continue,” Lucifer said curtly, his jaw tense in his cheek as he thought of the irritating human again. He was just beginning to grow fond of the little witch, too. She was more powerful than she let on, but he knew the depth of her abilities well. They’d even started eating lunch together a few weeks ago, their little ritual he’d begun to look forward to every day, though he’d never admit it. He wasn’t allowed to have such feelings, especially not for a witch. He was far too busy for romance, and besides, there was no way she would reciprocate his feelings. Humans didn’t date demons. That’s just not how things were.

“Lucifer…” Diavolo frowned, noticing his friend’s increased tension today, “I’m sure she just forgot. Maybe she’s still working on yours, maybe it’s really special and she hasn’t finished it yet.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Diavolo. You were saying about the plans?” Lucifer ground his teeth together for a second before remembering he was trying to drop that habit. 

The Prince simply sighed and shook his head, getting up from his seat and grabbing his coat, “Just try to stay positive Lucifer. I’m sure it was a mistake.” 

Lucifer didn’t look up, trying to focus on the words on the document in front of him.

 _“‘Stay positive’?”_ he scoffed as Diavolo left the room, _“I don’t care at all about this stupid holiday. It’s ridiculous and frivolous--And why would I care if some witch makes me a stupid card or not?”_ Oh, but he did. Even if it was a stupid and minuscule issue, a pang of hurt stabbed at the demon’s heart. Did she care so little for him? Was she trying to send some sort of message? 

A text alert dinged on his phone just then. Lucifer didn’t bother to check, he knew she wasn’t going to join him for lunch today and he didn’t need a text to tell him that. The first-born simply gritted his teeth, pushing himself to write his signature at the bottom of the document even if his heart was aching. He still had an enormous pile of work to finish and he couldn’t let something so meaningless have this kind of grip on him.

Meanwhile, Cinnah put her phone away after letting Lucifer know she wouldn’t be joining him for lunch today. She had made up some excuse about needing to go to an extra help session during lunch with one of her teachers, eating her sandwich as she hurried back to the House of Lamentation. The witch hoped she would have enough time to drop off his card in his room with enough time to get back to school for her afternoon classes. This way, she didn’t have to worry about running into anyone at the house, and Lucifer would come home to her card after a long day of work. It was perfect.

___

Lucifer sighed for probably the thousandth time that day, having finally made it to his office after facing a torrent of mockery from his brothers after returning home from school. He would worry about punishing them later, maybe when he had the energy. He made a mental note to hang them all from the ceiling tomorrow after he collapsed on his bed. It wasn’t even dinner time yet and he already felt exhausted. He just wanted this wretched day to end, but he supposed the more he hoped it would end, the longer it would feel. How awful. 

He glanced at the fireplace, feeling a chill in the room and snapping his fingers so the flames would light and warm him up. His eyes wandered to the piano, eyes adjusting to the new light in the room when he saw it: A red paper heart resting against a piece of sheet music, both balanced against the front of his music book. 

Diavolo’s voice echoed back in his head as he got up to go investigate, _“...maybe it’s really special…”_ Lucifer sat down on the piano and picked up the paper heart, noticing she’d drawn a little peacock feather curled on the side of the paper. Her message was written in black in and read:

_Lucifer,_

_I’m sure you’ve heard by now that it is Valentine’s Day today. I was hoping the cards would stay a secret, but knowing your brothers, I’m sure they’ve already told you. While I'm aware the holiday isn’t big here in the Devildom, I still wanted to celebrate it since it reminds me of home._

_I decided against putting your card in your locker today because this one, in particular, is very important to me and I didn’t want to risk anyone snooping._

_Something you may or may not know about me is that I had a brother who passed away when we were younger. He loved to play the piano. He was brilliant, really, to the point where he was composing his own songs by the time he was eight. The piece of music I left with this card is the last solo he ever wrote before he passed. I’ve never heard it played before, mostly because I thought most people would butcher it and not do it the justice it deserves. Recently, however, I’ve been enjoying the sound of your playing on the weekends when you think no one is listening. Your music reminds me of a happier time for me, and I think out of everyone I’ve ever met, you’re the only one I’d want to play this piece. After all, it would be a shame if it went unplayed forever. I’ve decided I need to let my feelings about it rest so my brother’s music can be heard again._

_Please don’t feel pressured to play it for me, but I’d love it if you would. Even if you don’t think I’m around to hear it. I’ve shared this with you because I think we’ve grown closer this year--maybe more than you’d care to admit--but even if you don’t show it, I know that you know it too. I’m just happy to have someone to eat lunch with, even if we don’t always talk that much. I just feel comfortable around you, I don’t know how to explain it. I’m going to cut this off before it gets too long, all of my letters have a habit of turning out that way...But I hope you enjoy this piece and I hope you didn’t think I forgot about you today._

_Happy Valentine’s Day,_

_Cinnah_

Lucifer placed the card down gently, his head falling into his hands as the weight of her written words crashed over him. How could he have been so stupid? 

The weary demon glanced over at the fancy clock that adorned his wall and noticed there was about half an hour until dinner, and Cinnah was on cooking duty. That wouldn’t do. She was currently out of the house at the moment, probably buying groceries or hanging around with her witch friends. 

Lucifer never minded, of course. She was a good student and got her work done during her study periods at school, unlike some of his unruly brothers. For this reason alone he never tried to interfere with her plans, but tonight was different. He had to make up for ignoring her texts all day (in fact, they were still unopened on his DDD.) 

The fallen angel stretched and got up, walking towards his closet and trying to think of how he could make tonight work. Cinnah had shared something very intimate with him. While his brothers’ cards had been personalized too, he knew she intended for his card to be special. Was this her way of telling him something? Lucifer tried not to wrack his already tired and weary brain too much. He could ask her directly when she got home, and although it had been a miserable and tiring day for him, Lucifer slowly formed a plan in his head for when the little witch returned home.

___

Cinnah rushed her way into the house, kicking herself for being home late again. No matter how hard she tried, she was rarely on time for anything in her life. This fact didn’t seem to change in the Devildom. She only made it halfway through the kitchen before she ran directly into the worst person to run into when one was late: Lucifer.

“Welcome home, Cinnah,” Lucifer gestured to the grocery bags in her hands, “Can I help you carry anything?” 

_“What did he just ask me?”_ Cinnah thought, bewildered by Lucifer’s sudden kindness. Oh, right, he had likely gotten her card...But she had expected him to ignore that, he usually always did when it came to matters of emotion. It didn’t take a genius to know that Lucifer wasn’t very good with feelings.

“I wouldn’t worry about cooking tonight,” Lucifer added as she handed him the bags, “I paid Mammon to do it, just this once.”

“Wait, what?” She followed him to the kitchen with the remaining bags, and before Mammon could get a word out, Lucifer whisked her away with a spell and suddenly they were in his room.

“Geez, Lucifer, you could have at least let me apologize to him for having to pick up cooking duty for me,” Cinnah looked up at the clock, “Is it really that late? I still could have made something for everyone, that’s why I went shopping. I’m sorry I was out for so long, but some of my friends invited me for drinks and the time just got away from us and--”

Lucifer held up a hand, shaking his head, “You don’t need to explain yourself, I understand. The reason why I paid Mammon to cook instead is that I wanted to take you out for dinner. It...Is Valentine’s Day, is it not?”

Cinnah blushed at his words and noticed Lucifer looked…Nervous. Could it be that he had been moved by her card? What had happened to the old Lucifer who would have lectured her to no end about going out late and neglecting her chores? Did she accidentally enchant his card without meaning to?

“I...Well, yes, it is, but I wasn’t expecting anything from anyone,” Cinnah looked away, “It is a human holiday after all. Besides, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do things for me just because I got you a little card.”

“I’m asking because I can see how important this holiday is to you, it’s just dinner after all,” Lucifer decided to tread carefully. Had he misinterpreted what she wrote earlier?

“It’s not just the holiday, Lucifer,” the witch’s eyes were focused on her shoes, “You’re important to me too... I don’t expect you to feel the same, but I wanted to share that with you because you mean a lot to me and I trust you. We’ve been growing closer since I started the program here.”

“Yes, we have,” He took a step closer and gently took her head in his hands, tilting it so she could look up at him, “And you are important to me as well, little witch. What if I told you I did feel the same?”

A surge of happiness crashed over Cinnah when she saw his eyes were sincere and couldn’t believe what he’d just said. Before she could catch herself, she was leaning in and Lucifer picked up on the hint, their lips crashing together as he pulled her close. 

After they pulled away, Cinnah smiled up at Lucifer and hugged him tightly, “I’d love to go out with you, Lucifer. Just...give me half an hour? I need to put on some nicer clothes and fix my makeup and everything.” 

“Of course,” he gave her head a small pat, relief washing over him that she had accepted his invitation, “I’m taking you to Ristorante Six. I’ll see if they have any tables available in half an hour or so.”

“Sounds good!” Cinnah stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” She was trying not to appear too eager, but the buzz of excitement inside of her chest said otherwise. The witch could tell already she was falling in love with him, but she reminded herself as she made her way back to her room that she needed to pace things out carefully. After all, she didn’t want to scare him away.

Lucifer watched her go, a rare smile crossing his face. He hadn’t felt this happy in years, but finally, something good had happened to him. Cinnah was different from everyone else and he was finally ready to show her how much she meant to him. 

___

After a lovely night out at the restaurant (Asmo had helped Cinnah with her outfit, thankfully) they made their way back in and Lucifer kissed her goodnight before they went off to bed. The witch sunk into the sheets, a pleasant feeling inside of her as she drifted off to sleep. 

When she woke early the next morning, she could already hear the faint sounds of a piano down the hallway. She didn’t even have to think about what it was he was playing. Slowly, she got up out of bed and put her ear to the door. No one else was awake to hear him playing, no one else but her, captivated by his music once again.


End file.
